1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a transfer mechanism and, more particularly, to a single power roller transfer system to transport trays and other objects.
2. Background Description
The sorting of mail is a very complex, time consuming task. In general, the sorting of mail is processed though many stages, including back end processes, which sort or sequence the mail in delivery order sequence. These processes can either be manual or automated, depending on the mail sorting facility, the type of mail to be sorted such as packages, flats, letters and the like. A host of other factors may also contribute to the automation of the mail sorting, from budgetary concerns to modernization initiatives to access to appropriate technologies to a host of other factors.
In general, however, most modern facilities have taken major steps toward automation by the implementation of a number of technologies. These technologies include, amongst others, letter sorters, parcel sorters, advanced tray conveyors, flat sorters and the like. As a result of these developments, postal facilities have become quite automated over the years, considerably reducing overhead costs.
At the back end of the sorting or sequencing process, mail trays are placed within bin locations for the placement of letters and the like. For example, during the sorting of mail pieces such as flats (e.g., magazines, newspapers and the like), each of the mail pieces for a particular delivery route and more specifically a segment of a delivery route is inducted into a specific pre-allocated bin location. In the bin location, a tray is provided for storing of the mail piece prior to delivery. In a typical system, the tray is capable of holding between 65 and 85 flats, depending on the size of the flats.
These trays, once filled, are then physically removed and replaced in the bin locations. This may be performed in a manual process. In the manual, the trays are placed on inclined tray racks within the bin location. The tray racks include idler rollers which may gravity feed the trays to the working location. Final transfer onto a conveyor take-away system for delivery, warehousing or further sequencing, packaging or the like is accomplished manually.
By way of a more specific example, to gravity feed the trays, two trays are initially placed on each of the inclined tray racks at each bin location. These trays are placed, for example, in the working area and the staging area. Upon filling the bin in the working area, an operator would transfer the working tray onto the conveyor take-away system. At this time, the tray in the staging area will be fed, via gravity, to the working area.
But during either the manual or the semi-automated gravity method, there may be a delay in placing a new tray at the working area of the bin location. For example, in some instances, the tray will remain within the staging area, never reaching the working area. In this instance, the operator will need to initially move the tray to begin the gravity feed. In such situations where there is a delay in the movement of the tray into the working area or, in the alternative, no tray ever reaches the working area, several illustrative problems may result:                (i) the bin location may have to be disabled so to avoid mail spillage; or        (ii) there may be a resultant mail jam resulting from mail spillage or other user induced incidence resulting from the swap.In any of these situations, the potential for impacting the ability to sort mail pieces properly is greatly increased. In other words, the efficiency of the system can be greatly reduced during this swap process.        
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.